felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Anko
Under construction Anko is a well known and feared giant mermaid roaming the waters of Jadong lake. Her official job is to guard the island of the Jadong temple that stands in the middle of the lake. Who assigned Anko that task is unknown, but everybody agrees that they should have picked a better guardian. Anko makes no secret as to how boring she finds that task to be, and doesn't care much about it, usually preferring to wander away. The temple has already been defiled and pillaged numerous times. Anko is playful, mischievous, and very chaotic. She loves to play pranks, make up stories, and is known to lie a lot. She is easily bored and always seeks to have fun, caring little if others are harmed in the process. Her version of "having fun" can range from the playing of dubious jokes, to gossiping and sowing discord. She sometimes acts like a bully, becoming downright mean and cruel. With her massive size, she can be a very intimidating sight indeed. She isn't really evil but seriously lacks any empathy. Anko's behavior changes radically in the presence of Alvar however, on whom she seems to have an intense crush. When the fairy is around, Anko loses any kind of self assurance and become shy, hesitant and fidgety. Her voice is beautiful, clear and alluring, even when she trash-talks, which she does a lot, with a distinct Irish lilt. She is talkative, very curious, and will converse a lot with other creatures, even prey. She makes a good story-teller, especially skilled at captivating her audience with mysterious and scary tales. Like all mermaids, Anko can naturally breathe underwater and is an excellent, fast and silent swimmer. While she can't walk on land, she can still haul herself up on to the shore, which is always very surprising and increases her reach a lot. Anko's method of hunting is either to attack the treasure-hunter's ships that sail her lake or the Jewel river by shaking them and making the crew fall in to the water, or to place herself under the bridge leading to the island she guards, and simply opening her mouth very wide to show adventurers a good view of her expectant throat, as a mean of making their footing unsteady and making them fall in. If these methods don't work, then she will extend her long sticky tongue to catch her prey, like a frog. After a good meal she will just drift away on her back, floating on the surface while taking a nap, enjoying the feeling of her victims struggling and thrashing about in her belly as they digest. There is very little hope of escape once Anko catches you. Thankfully, the big bad mermaid is not as voracious as her terrible reputation makes her to be, and she actually feeds a lot on fish. Anko doesn't have many friends. Most other predators either don't trust her or are afraid of her. One notable exception is the naga Katrika who seem fascinated by her personality and whom visits her a lot. Category:characters Category:Mermaid characters